


Difficulty

by LexOfTheRiver



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, they’re in love, uwu, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexOfTheRiver/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver
Summary: Zim hates Dib telling him he loves him. Why?





	Difficulty

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, old, and wasn’t really planned on being public ever but thanks for reading it anyways!!

Zim _hated_ it when Dib told him he loved him. Yes, the two had been together for quite some time, surprising as it seemed, and yet, Zim still hated it.

He found nothing wrong with the words, and in fact, appreciated the gesture. If anyone else told him they loved him, he would laugh and tell them they had no choice in the matter.

But he hated when Dib said it.

Even when he didn't say it, he still showed it with morning kisses. He still showed it with the fun-dip packets he brought home every once in a while. He still showed it when he touched Zim on a heated Saturday night. He didn't need to say it anymore, Zim already knew. But every time he told him that, Dib would smile and say it again, reassuring Zim that he knew he didn't need to say it anymore. He just liked to. It confused Zim greatly. Why would you tell someone something they already knew?

But, one day, Dib asked him, "How come you never say it back?" and Zim finally understood why he hated Dib saying those words.

He didn't know how to say them back.

He had never needed to! Irkens never felt such a feeling unless they were broken or defective in some way, something he had to admit to himself sooner or later. But, it was with Dib's question did Zim realise how little he said those words. In fact, he could count it on one hand, and that's saying something. He would never admit it, but he felt bad.

But it didn't bother Dib. It never had. He just assumed that Zim didn't like saying it back, his ego too big to do anything a “filthy human would do.” But, he was okay with that, albeit a bit disappointed at the lack of a response every time he told him he loved him.

But, Zim showed it in his own ways. He showed it by attempting to cook for him, even when they ended up ordering take out in the end. He showed it each time he wrapped the scars he found on him, knowing exactly who caused them. He showed it by listening to everything Dib had to say, whether good or bad.

Zim didn’t need to say that he loved Dib. Dib already knew.


End file.
